Vampire Academy MSN
by VioletRose136
Summary: Title Explains All. Rated T for mature themes and language. Written back in 2009, before I even knew what MSN was... xD
1. Chapter 1

Rose: LittlemissBitchy

Lissa: PerfectPrincess

Christian: BiteMe

Dimitri: BadassGod

Adrian: LadiesMan

LittlemissBitchy: you're a ladies man?

Ladiesman: hell yah

_BadassGod has signed on_

LittlemissBitchy: hi Dimitri

LadiesMan: Ugh Dimitri!? I was just about to make a move!

BadassGod: On who? The slut who u where talking 2 yesterday?

LittlemissBitchy: Hey!

BadassGod: I wasn't talking about u Roza

_BiteMe has signed on_

Ladiesman: Why weren't u? Rose would make a great living as a slut

BiteMe: Agreed 

LittlemissBitchy: I will bite u if u say something like that ever again

BiteMe: You're a dhampir

LittlemissBitchy: I still have teeth

BadassGod: *awkward*

_PerfectPrincess has signed on_

PerfectPrincess: What's awkward Dimitri?

BadassGod: Rose and Christian's conversation

PerfectPrincess: Don't wanna know.

BadassGod: UR smart 2 think that

LittlemissBitchy: RU hitting on Lissa?

BadassGod: No, she's going out with Christian.

LadiesMan: But I thought u liked younger women.

LittlemissBitchy: shut it Adrian

LadiesMan: Why? ; )

BadassGod: Don't. Wink. At. Her.

LadiesMan: Ugh Touchy

LittlemissBitchy: *sighs*

PerfectPrincess: guys R so stupid sometimes

LittlemissBitchy: Couldn't say it better myself

BiteMe: Why do I hang out with u people?

PerfectPrincess: IDK

LittlemissBitchy: I have some Ideas…

BadassGod: Rose…

LadiesMan: Oh so her forbidden love can calm her.

LittlemissBitchy: grrr

BiteMe: Aw Rose be nice, he just likes u like crazy

LadiesMan: *Blushes*

LittlemissBitchy: I already new that, he stalks my dreams.

BadassGod: WHAT????!????!!!!!!!!!!!!??

LadiesMan: Uh, I have to um, go to a thing cu l8r Rose!

_LadiesMan has signed off_

BadassGod: Rose, u no I'm gonna make u explain l8r rite?

LittlemissBitchy: yeah

BadassGod: I luv u

LittlemissBitchy: I luv u 2 *Kisses*

BiteMe: Ew…

LittlemissBitchy: U can't talk

BiteMe: Why not?

LittlemissBitchy: I've got stuck in Lissa's head while you two were doing it.

BiteMe: I really didn't need to know that *blushes*

BadassGod: Lissa?

PerfectPrincess: Yeah?

BadassGod: What do u say to both of us sign off before this gets really weird?

PerfectPrincess: Good plan D, bubi Rose +Christian

BiteMe: Cu Lissa

LittlemissBitchy: Cu in da gym 2morrow Dimitri luv u

BadassGod: CU luv u 2

_BadassGod has signed off_

_PerfectPrincess has signed off_

LittlemissBitchy: Awkward

BiteMe: Yeah

LittlemissBitchy: I'm gonna go beat Jesse up now.

BiteMe: Have fun with that.

_LittlemissBitchy has signed off_

_BiteMe has signed off_

**Okay, just a random idea I came up with, plz review and tell me what u think**

**Caroline**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose: LittlemissBitchy

Lissa: PerfectPrincess

Christian: BiteMe

Dimitri: BadassGod

Adrian: LadiesMan

_Have all signed on_

BiteMe: Hi Lissa! :D

PerfectPrincess: hi

BiteMe: what no smile? 

PerfectPrincess:  happy?

BiteMe: am now 3 u

LadiesMan: Rose, why don't u greet me like that?

LittlemissBitchy: cause u don't deserve it

BadassGod: *rolls eyes*

LadiesMan: stay out of this belikom

BadassGod: it's Belik_ov_

LadiesMan: So? What's the difference?

LittlemissBitchy: well one of them is om and the other is ov

LadiesMan: Yeah yah grammar

PerfectPrincess: Rose, don't overwork his mind, it causes global warming

BadassGod: fomcl

BiteMe:?

BadassGod: falling off my chair laughing

PerfectPrincess: I like that I'm gonna use it

BadassGod: go crazy

LittlemissBitchy: I hurt like hell Dimka

LadiesMan: Dimka?

BadassGod: It's the Russian nickname for Dimitri

LadiesMan: Why isn't it like Dimi for something?

LittlemissBitchy: I asked him that, he said it was because it's Russian

LadiesMan: WHEN DID YOU ASK HIM?????????

LittlemissBitchy: none of ur business

LadiesMan: is so

PerfectPrincess: STOP STALKING ROSE

BadassGod: And stay out of her dreams

and mine

LittlemissBitchy: U WAT ADRAIN!!!!!!!!!!!

LadiesMan: I was board

BiteMe: you spelled board like the long piece of wood, not like the actual action.

LadiesMan: IDC

BadassGod: IDC?

LadiesMan: I don't care

Perfect Princess: *sighs*

LittlemissBitchy: *daydreaming about making out with Dimitri*

LadiesMan: U'd like making out with me more

BadassGod: *snorts*

LadiesMan: Grr

LittlemissBitchy: be nice Adrian and Dimitri, don't kill each other, at least don't kill Dimitri

BiteMe: Can I kill Dimitri?

BadassGod: Why would u want 2, UR aunt would kill u

BiteMe: It's a boredom buster

PerfectPrincess: True...

LittlemissBitchy: no1 is killing Dimitri EOD

BiteMe: Watev, I got hw cu ppl

_BiteMe has signed off_

LadiesMan: now that he's gone… will u go out with me rose?

BadassGod: Adrian, BiteMe is Christian.

LadiesMan: Uh……

PerfectPrincess: *Awkward*

LittlemissBitchy: no, I won't

BadassGod: Will u come up to my room and make out with me?

LittlemissBitchy: hell yah, b up in 2 sec k?

BadassGod: cu there

LittlemissBitchy: CU l8r Lissa!

PerfectPrincess: kk have fun

_LittlemissBitchy has signed off_

LadiesMan: *mutters to himself about ungrateful girls *

BadassGod: *snorts again*

PerfectPrincess: I g2g cu

BadassGod: Cu Lissa

LadiesMan: l8r

_PerfectPrincess has signed off_

LadiesMan: I'm gonna leave now, have fun sucking Rose's face off

_LadiesMan has signed off_

BadassGod: (to himself) why do I hang out with a bunch of teenagers?

_BadassGod has signed off_

**Second random conversation, tell me if u want a third, I'm totally willing to do a third.**

**Caroline**

**And the green button pushing starts….**_**NOW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Rose: LittlemissBitchy

Lissa: PerfectPrincess

Christian: BiteMe

Dimitri: BadassGod

Adrian: LadiesMan

_Have all signed on_

BadassGod: Life sucks, then u die

PerfectPrincess: Okay….

LittlemissBitchy: I like lamas

BiteMe: Is everyone okay as in the sense of not crazy?

LadiesMan: We can only hope

PerfectPrincess: no, I think someone walked in on r/d

LittlemissBitchy: No they didn't, at least a teach didn't

LadiesMan: Who is they?

BadassGod: Take five guesses and the first twenty don't count

BiteMe: My aunt?!?

LittlemissBitchy: Yah

BiteMe: OMFG what happened?

BadassGod: she walked in on us, while we were making out

LadiesMan: Serves u rite

LittlemissBitchy: Wats that supposed to mea n?

LadiesMan: It wouldn't have happened if u'd been making out with me

BadassGod: But I would have walked in on u, then beaten the crap out of u and it would have hurt… a lot

BiteMe: WHAT HAPPENED TO HER????

LittlemissBitchy: she stared at us, then walked away

BiteMe: Sounds like her, glad she didn't cry

Perfect Princess: Why do I hang with u ppl

BadassGod: I was wondering the same thing about myself

LittlemissBitchy: Okay

LadiesMan: You hang out with us because u don't have a life Dimka

BadassGod:* Rolls eyes*

LittlemissBitchy: Ugh u ppl r so stupid!

BadassGod: HE WAS FLIRTING WITH U!!!!!!!!

LittlemissBitchy: U r so insecure

LadiesMan: Yah u r

BadassGod: *humph*

LittlemissBitchy: plus out of the two of u, who is the one I did it with?

BiteMe, PerfectPrincess and LadiesMan: WAT?????

LittlemissBitchy: who is the one I would rather die then leave?

_Sent at 10:09_

BiteMe: I think he's giving u the silence treatment

LittlemissBitchy: Well, lets see if he stays quiet after this

PerfectPrincess: Rose…..

LittlemissBitchy: Adrian, I've been thinking about it… and ur hot

LadiesMan: Thx I've always known that of course

LittlemissBitchy: (AD **I would put what she says next about Adrian, but its something that nobody should see, even in writing** **I'd probably get banned or something if I did anyway)**

BadassGod: WHAT?????!!!???????

LittlemissBitchy: nOW ur talking 2 me

BadassGod: I was in the bathroom

PerfectPrincess: Uh…….. *awkward*

BiteMe: U where in there 4 a long time,,,,

LadiesMan: Did u mean what u said Rose?

LittlemissBitchy:NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ok, there's the third chap, hope u like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews u ppl are awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rose: LittlemissBitchy

Lissa: PerfectPrincess

Christian: BiteMe

Dimitri: BadassGod

Adrian: LadiesMan

_Have all signed in_

BadassGod: Adrian, why ru so obsessed with Rose?

LadiesMan: Cause she's hot, have u seen her boobs?

BadassGod: yah…. *drools*

LittlemissBitchy: Guys if ur gonna talk about my boobs, can u do that in ur own time?

BadassGod and LadiesMan: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PerfectPrincess: Why the ****ing not?

BiteMe: the word not ****s?

PerfectPrincess: idk maybe

LittlemissBitchy: it does when applied to Adrian

LadiesMan: DOES NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

BadassGod: there's a one at the end of those !

BiteMe: hmm, maybee we won

LittlemissBitchy: Won what?

BadassGod: the lottery

LittlemissBitchy: YAY!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE GOING TO CANDA!!!!!!!!!!!

PerfectPrincess: Why?

BiteMe: CANADA RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LadiesMan: yah, their flag has a leaf on it

BadassGod: Raciest ppl

PerfectPrincess: can we plz quit talking about Canada?

BadassGod: PLZ?????

BiteMe: llalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaalalama

BadassGod: Uh…..

LadiesMan: Uhh…..

LittlemissBitchy: Uhhh

PerfectPrincess: Uhhhh

BiteMe: did u notice that I put lama at the end?

PerfectPrincess: No…..

LittlemissBitchy: I LOVE LAMAS

BadassGod: WHO COULDN'T LAMA LAMA LAMA LAMA

LadiesMan: LAMAAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA LAMAMAMAMAMA

BiteMe: LAMALAMALAMALAMALAMALAMALAMALAMALAMALAMALAMALAMALAMA

PerfectPrincess: I'm scared


	5. Chapter 5

BadassGod: Dimitri

LittlemissBitchy: Rose

PerfectPrincess: Lissa

BiteMe: Christian

LadiesMan: Adrian

ThenextMrsBelikov: Tasha

_Have all signed in_

LadiesMan: Rose do you honestly have to rub it in my face every time we're on line?

LittlemissBitchy: What do you mean?

LadiesMan: OKAY WHICH ONE OF YOU IDOITS IS ON ROSE'S ACCOUNT.

BadassGod: rose is on her account.

LadiesMan: YEAH AS THE NEXT MRS BELIKOV

BadassGod: ?

LittlemissBitchy: ?

ThenextMrsBelikov: …..

PerfectPrincess: Who are you?

BiteMe: I know… hehe

BadassGod: Rose take 5 guesses and the first twenty don't count.

LittlemissBitchy: um… Kirova?

ThenextMrsBelikov: I hate her.

LadiesMan: That narrows it down, Rose hate's Kirova.

LittlemissBitchy, BadassGod: ITS NOT ROSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ThenextMrsBelikov: hehe, because Rose isn't going to be the next Mrs Belikov, I am.

LittlemissBitchy: YOU'D BETTER HOPE I DON'T FIND YOU.

BiteMe:, *cough* Tasha

PerfectPrincess: Ugh, the things she'll do to get her to like him.

ThenextMrsBelikov: Christian, when I see you again, I'm gonna kill you.

BadassGod: Tasha, you might wanna hide.

ThenextMrsBelikov: Why?

LittlemissBitchy: Read this:

_LittlemissBitchy has sighed off to kill Tasha_

ThenextMrsBelikov: Um… god plan Dimka, I'm gonna run now.

BadassGod: Good luck… and Tasha?

ThenextMrsBelikov: yah?

BadassGod: It was nice knowing u

PerfectPrincess, BiteMe and LadiesMan: Yah it was, we'll miss you.

ThenextMrsBelikov: AHHHHH HELP CALL THE POLICE!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: ….

ThenextMrsBelikov: Hey guys, this time it is Rose

BadassGod: What did u do 2 tasha??

ThenextMrsBelikov: Something… I like bunnies

BiteMe: Okay…..

ThenextMrsBelikov: Hey everyone LETS SING THE EBAY SONG!!!!!!

Everyone: Okay!!!!!!!

Everyone: _Yeah  
A used ... pink bathrobe  
A rare ... mint snowglobe  
A Smurf ... TV tray  
I bought on eBay_

My house ... is filled with this crap  
Shows up in bubble wrap  
Most every day  
What I bought on eBay

Tell me why (I need another pet rock)  
Tell me why (I got that Alf alarm clock)  
Tell me why (I bid on Shatner's old toupee)  
They had it on eBay

I'll buy ... your knick-knack  
Just check ... my feedback  
"A++!" they all say  
They love me on eBay

Gonna buy (a slightly-damaged golf bag)  
Gonna buy (some Beanie Babies, new with tag)  
(From some guy) I've never met in Norway  
Found him on eBay

I am the type who is liable to snipe you  
With two seconds left to go, whoa  
Got Paypal or Visa, what ever'll please  
As long as I've got the dough

I'll buy ... your tchotchkes  
Sell me ... your watch, please  
I'll buy (I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy ...)  
I'm highest bidder now

(Junk keeps arriving in the mail)  
(From that worldwide garage sale) (Dukes Of Hazzard ashtray)  
(Hey! A Dukes Of Hazzard ashtray)  
Oh yeah ... (I bought it on eBay)

Wanna buy (a PacMan Fever lunchbox)  
Wanna buy (a case on vintage tube socks)  
Wanna buy (a Kleenex used by Dr. Dre, Dr. Dre)  
(Found it on eBay)

Wanna buy (that Farrah Fawcett poster)  
(Pez dispensers and a toaster)  
(Don't know why ... the kind of stuff you'd throw away)  
(I'll buy on eBay)

What I bought on eBay-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y

**Thanks for all the reviews ppl!**


	6. Chapter 6

BadassGod: Dimitri

LittlemissBitchy: Rose

PerfectPrincess: Lissa

BiteMe: Christian

LadiesMan: Adrian

ThenextMrsBelikov: Tasha

_Have all signed in!_

BadassGod: So Tasha what did Rose do to you?

BiteMe: She doesn't wanna talk about it.

PerfectPrincess: You forgot to say that she hasn't come out from under the bed.

LadiesMan: LOL

LittlemissBitchy: I LIKE BUNNIES!!!!!!!!

BadassGod: Lissa, why hasn't Rose shut up about Bunnies?

ThenextMrsBelikov: AHH BUNNIES!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!! BUNNIES!!!!!!

Everyone: …

BiteMe: Oh thanks Dimitri, she's crying now.

BadassGod: I just wanna know what this has to do with bunnies.

PerfectPrincess: They're so cute!

ThenextMrsBelikov: QUIT SAYING BUNNIES!!!!!!!! THEYRE GONNA GET ME!!!!!!!!!

LadiesMan: huh?

ThenextMrsBelikov: THE BUNNY OVERLORD!!!! HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!!!! RUN!!!!!!!!

PerfectPrincess: Bunny overlord?

LittlemissBitchy: GO BUNNIES!!!

LadiesMan: Rose, the nice men with white coats and big needles are coming to see you.

BadassGod: Don't b afraid, they're your friends

BiteMe: *mutters to himself* stupid bunnies

ThenextMrsBelikov: AHHHHH YOU SAID BUNNIES THEY'RE GONNA GET YOU!!!

BadassGod: Everyone I know needs professional help… which probably means so do I…

PerfectPrincess: Ur slightly normal Dimka

BadassGod: Normal? *starts crying*

BiteMe: Rolls eyes

LadiesMan: Good job Lissa, u got GB to cry!

LittlemissBitchy: I'm gonna beat you up for that now.

LadiesMan: 4 what?

LittlemissBitchy: Making my Dimi cry.

LadiesMan: Dimi

LittlemissBitchy: Its better then Dimka.

_LittlemissBitchy has signed off to kill Adrian for no really good reason!_

LadiesMan: Tasha where should I hide?

ThenextMrsBelikov: Under the bed.

LadiesMan: Okay…. AHHHHHHH BUNNIES CALL THE POLICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LadiesMan: hey its Rose

BadassGod: Um… Rose… why is Adrian & Tasha afraid of bunnies?

ThenextMrsBelikov: YOU SAID THE B WORD AHHHHHHHHH HIDE RUN! THERE GONNA EAT YOUR SOULS!!!!!!

Everyone except Rose: Okay…


	7. Chapter 7

_Everyone has signed in_

ThenextMrsBelikov: AHHHH BUNNIES THEY'VE TAKEN HIM AHHHH

LadiesMan: I SERVE YOU BUNNY OVERLORD

Everyone but Rose, Tasha and Adrian: …

BadassGod: So hows everyone?

LittlemissBitchy: Why didn't you ask about A/T and their thing about bunnies?

BadassGod: I'm used to them screaming about bunnies.

BiteMe: And the three of us talked about it, and we decided that the less we know…

PerfectPrincess: The better.

LittlemissBitchy: Only if you knew… hehe

LadiesMan: AHHHHH BUNNIES I LOVE BUNNIES NO DON'T HURT ME MERCY!!!!!!!!

ThenextMrsBelikov: DON'T HURT HIM AHHH BUNNIES!!!!!

BadassGod: so…

LittlemissBitchy: wanna play truth or dare?

Everyone except Tasha and Adrian: Yeah… why not?

BiteMe: Can I go first? PLEASE????? WITH SUGAR ON TOP?

LittlemissBitchy: sugar has calories

PerfectPrincess: Sure Christian.

BiteMe: Rose truth or dare?

LittlemissBitchy: Dare

BiteMe: I dare you to do what you did to Tasha and Adrian to Dimitri

LittlemissBitchy: Is it too late to pick truth?

BadassGod: No!

BiteMe: Yes… yes it is.

BadassGod: *Gulp*

LittlemissBitchy: Fine, deal, Dimitri I'm sorry.

_LittlemissBitchy has signed off to make her soulmate fear bunnies. How is unknown._

BadassGod: Christian… I hate you.

BiteMe: I get that a lot.

BadassGod: Nice knowing all of you.

PerfectPrincess: u 2

BadassGod: AHHHH BUNNIES!!!!!!!!! ROSE THAT WAS ASSUALT!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! CHIRISTIAN UR GONNA PAY!!!!!!!!1

BiteMe: There's a 1 at the end of those ! marks

BadassGod: Hey ppl it's Rose.

PerfectPrincess: Here we go again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo ppl! I know I said I wasn't gonna update for like weeks, but the MSN thing takes like five minutes to write, so this one is un-postponed yayayayayay! And to be nice I made this really long.**

Everyone has signed on.

LadiesMan: I SEVRVE U BUNNY LORD! I'M A BUNNY EATER TOO!

BadassGod: AHHHH BUNNIES!!!!!!

LittlemissBitchy: Wow you guys need help

ThenextMrsBelikov: AGRH BUNNIES!!!!!!!!!! RUN!!!!!!!!! THERE GONNA EAT ALL OF US!!!!!!1

PerfectPrincess: So… who was next for the truth or dare thing?

LittlemissBitchy: I was

BiteMe: She's gonna kill me now.

LittlemissBitchy: Christian truth or dare?

BiteMe: Truth… I'm scared of your dares.

PerfectPrincess: this will end badly.

LittlemissBitchy: Who' d u 1st do?

BiteMe: Um dare?

LittlemissBitchy: nope 2 late

BiteMe: Lissa

PerfectPrincess: we're not getting into this. Rose truth or dare?

LittlemissBitchy: Well my last dare was kinda screwy so truth.

BiteMe: Who did u 1st do?

LittlemissBitchy: Well since it's too late to ask for a dare…

BadassGod: AHHHHH BUNNIES ROSE TELL HIM ANYTHING AND I WILL MURDER U!!!!! AHHH!!

BiteMe: That's a way to answer. Ah, at least I can tell the whole school.

LittlemissBitchy: I'll tell the whole school worse things if u do that.

BiteMe: Like what.

LittlemissBitchy: **AN: yeah same thing about what she said about Adrian, I'd get banned.**

BiteMe: YOU WOULDN'T!!!!!!!!!

LittlemissBitchy: Try me

ThenextMrsBelikov: BUNNIES SAVE THE CHILDREN!!!!!!!!!!

PerfectPrincess: wow that's old

BiteMe: Rose go fix them.

LittlemissBitchy: hehe you said fix them… hehe.

BadassGod and LadiesMan: YOU WON'T EVER CAPTURE US ALIVE WE DON'T WANNA BE FIXED!

_BadassGod and LadiesMan have signed off to hide from Rose because they weren't paying attention to the conversation, so they think they're gonna get fixed… yes in that sense._

ThenextMrsBelikov: YOU PPL ARE IDOITS HE MEANT WITH OUR BUNNY FEAR AHHHHH BUNNIES AHH

_ThenextMrsBelikov has been disconnected _

BiteMe: Adrian and Dimitri are so immature

LittlemissBitchy: I'll go fix them.

_LittlemissBitchy has signed off_

*twenty minutes later*

_BadassGod and LadiesMan have signed on_

BadassGod: YAYAYAYAY NO MORE BUNNIES LETS BOOGIE!!!!!!

LadiesMan: nobody says bogie, they say party.

_LittlemissBitchy has signed on._

LittlemissBitchy: k there all fixed no more bunnies.

BiteMe: Rose, your boyfriend just said boogie.

LittlemissBitchy: DIMITRI HOW COULD YOU????????????

BadassGod: what? Boogie is fine

LittlemissBitchy: IT'S LIKE YOUR FIFTY!

PerfectPrincess: Rose, b nice, maybe he's been in a terrible accident

LadiesMan: If he was fifty it makes him an even bigger cradle robber boyfriend!

ThenextMrsBelikov: HE'S NOT ROSE'S BOYFRIEND… HE'S MINE! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE

LittlemissBitchy: HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!!!!

ThenextMrsBelikov: HE WILL HE WILL MARK MY WORDS!!

LadiesMan: I liked her better as a bunny fearing idiot

BiteMe: Agreed.

BadassGod: So are we still playing truth or dare?

LittlemissBitchy: Yah

BadassGod: can I go?

LittlemissBitchy: if u tell Tasha that you don't luv her

BadassGod: Tasha, I don't love you.

_ThenextMrsBelikov has signed out._

LadiesMan: She's taking it hard

BadassGod: anyway Christian truth or dare?

BiteMe: U'd probably b able to hurt me the least this way so dare

BadassGod: run around the campus screaming "AHHH BUNNINES" in a tutu

BiteMe: *glups* okay…

_Ten minutes later_

LittlemissBitchy: THAT WAS PRICELESS DIMITRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BadassGod: I'm good at thinking up dares

PerfectPrincess: where did u get the tutu?

BiteMe: somewhere…

_ThenextMrsBelikov has signed in as TheMotherofDimkasKids_

Everyone except Tasha: Um…

BiteMe: Dimitri is there something you wanna tell us?

BadassGod: no, tasha what's with the screename?

TheMotherofDimkasKids: WHAT ITS GONNA HAPPEN SOMEDAY!!!!

LittlemissBitchy: I can't really top that… considering I'm a dhampir

TheMotherofDimkasKids: WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

LadiesMan: I really liked her better as a bunny fearing weirdo

PerfectPrincess: we all did

BiteMe: Hey! she is my aunt1

BadassGod: Rose go make her fear something like British people **(AN no offense to British people)**

LittlemissBitchy: Why don't u? u no how 2

BadassGod, LadiesMan and TheMotherofDimkasKids: *shudder*

LittlemissBitchy: I thought so

BadassGod: So…

BiteMe: Adrian, truth or dare?

LadiesMan: Dare

BiteMe: do u no the song "the bad touch"?

LadiesMan: I LOVE IT!!!!

BiteMe: I dare u 2 go get Rose, go to Dimitri's room with her and sing it to her in front of him

LadiesMan: He'd kill me!

LittlemissBitchy: and that would be a bad thing because??????

LadiesMan: I don't wanna die!

LittlemissBitchy: and your crybaby whiny-assed option would mean what to me?

LadiesMan: well… he's ugly! I don't wanna b like Dimitri!

BadassGod: I'm trying to imagine you with a personality, Adrian

LadiesMan: Hey!

BiteMe: so go up and sing it 2 her in front of him

LittlemissBitchy: This will be priceless.

_LadiesMan has signed off_

_BadassGod has signed off_

_LittlemissBitchy has signed off_

*Twenty minutes later*

_BadassGod has signed on_

_LadiesMan has signed on_

_LittlemissBitchy has signed on_

BadassGod: HOW DARE YOU SING THAT TO HER SHE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!

LadiesMan: IT WAS A DARE!!!!!!

LittlemissBitchy: hey guys, Dimitri lost it at "please turn me on I'm Mr. Coffee man."

LadiesMan: I hurt

BadassGod: U SHOULD NEVER SING TO HER SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!!! SHE'S MINE!!!!

TheMotherofDimkasKids: and Dimka is mine hehehehehe

PerfectPrincess: if I throw a stick, will you leave?

**YAYAYAYAYAY chapter done… the bad touch is a good song… but a weird one…**

**Thx 4 all the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I was on a ship (Queen Mary II) where internet costs like $2.45 a minute. So it sucks. But the ship was nice.**

_Everyone has signed in_

LittlemissBitchy: Dimitri.

BadassGod: Yes?

LittlemissBitchy: I had a bad dream.

BadassGod: About what?

LittlemissBitchy: bananas

BadassGod: Okay…

LittlemissBitchy: Why don't you change your screen name?

BadassGod: Why? it isn't like d_belikov or something nerdy like that.

LittlemissBitchy: BC ur a sexy Russian god.

BadassGod: I'll be rite back

_BadassGod has signed out._

_BadassGod has signed in as Sexy_and_awesome_Russian_God _

Sexy_and_awesome_Russian_God: happy?

LittlemissBitchy: Very

LadiesMan: I'VE GOT A NEW SCREEN NAME!

LittlemissBitchy:?

_LadiesMan has signed out_

_LadiesMan has signed in as Sexier_then_russian_dude _

Sexier_then_russian_dude: what do u think

LittlemissBitchy and Sexy_and_awesome_Russian_God: *burst out laughing*

PerfectPrincess: *bites lip to keep from laughing*

BiteMe: *laughs hysterically*

TheMotherofDimkasKids: *falls over laughing*

Sexier_then_russian_dude: Ur all laughing at me :(

LittlemissBitchy: U r so not hotter then dimitri

PerfectPrincess: Though I'm going out with Christian, I have 2 agree w/ Rose

Sexier_then_russian_dude: u guys r mean

BiteMe: Tell me about it

TheMotherofDimkasKids: My screen name gives the rong impression

_TheMotherofDimkasKids has logged off_

_TheMotherofDimkasKids has signed in as SuperMrsBelikov _

SuperMrsBelikov: YAYAY I LIKE THIS ONE

Sexier_then_russian_dude: and of course its about the dimwit

Sexy_and_awesome_Russian_God: hey!

LittlemissBitchy: no, its about Dimitri, it says SuperMrsBelikov, not SuperMrsIvashkov

Sexier_then_russian_dude: *sticks tounge out at Rose*

**Hi people! Everything is Un-postponded! And like a week early too! I know I'm awesome! And I know that sounded conceded!  
Sorry I haven't updated this for like week… I was on a transatlantic voyage on the Queen Mary II from July 30-Aug 5, and out of interest, any of you guys on it?**


	10. Chapter 10

**New people:**

**Eddie: EddieLikesTacos**

**Mason: KeeledOver **

**Janine Hathaway: G_Hathaway**

**Kirova: TheBOSS **

_Everyone except TheBOSS and G_Hathaway has signed in_

Sexier_then_russian_dude: This screen name is a bitch for Roseredblood to write I'm gonna change it

LittlemissBitchy: Can i change it 4 u?

Sexier_then_russian_dude: ummmm if i say yes will u not hurt me?

Sexy_and_awesome_Russian_God: I'll join you this name is a bitch too.

LittlemissBitchy: sure, i call changing both of yours.

_LittlemissBitchy has signed out_

_Sexier_then_russian_dude has signed out_

_Sexy_and_awesome_Russian_God has signed out_

KeeledOver: Cool, so who likes pie?

EddieLikesTacos: MEMEMEMEMEMEMEME BUT I LIKE TACOS MORE!!!

PerfectPrincess: Eddie, has any1 given u something weird to drink.

EddieLikesTacos: MAYBE….. MAYBE!!!

KeeledOver: don't look at me.

BiteMe: *looks at Mason*

EddieLikesTacos: *looks at Mason*

PerfectPrincess: *looks at Mason*

KeeledOver: ummm,…. Why are you freaks staring at me?

BiteMe: im a freak? *raises eyebrows*

KeeledOver: well um…

_LittlemissBitchy has signed in as TheRussiansGirl_

_Sexy_and_awesome_Russian_God has signed in as RozasDimka_

_Sexier_then_russian_dude has signed in as IamAnAss _

TheRussiansGirl: Soo? Whose keeled over?

RozasDimka: well who we no whos keeled over?

TheRussiansGirl: MASON!!! how did u get here?

KeeledOver: they have wifi in the dead world… jez.

EddieLikesTacos: HI GUARDIAN BELIKOV!!! HI ROSE!!!!!

RozasDimka: call me dimitri

EddieLikesTacos: HOW ABOUT BIG D!!!???!!!!???!!!

RozasDimka: um… no.

IamAnAss: I liked laidesman

TheRussiansGirl: i liked u when ur mouth was shut

IamAnAss: it is shut im typing

SuperMrsBelikov: yayay DIMITRI!! YOUR SO SOSOSOSOSOSO HOT!!!!!

IamAnAss: rose if i make Tasha go away… can I change my screen name back?

TheRussiansGirl: deal

RozasDimka: NONONONONONONO HE IS AN ASS!!!!!!

TheRussiansGirl: shut up Dimka

RozasDimka: *looks down and shuts mouth*

_IamAnAss and SuperMrsBelikov have signed out_

PerfectPrincess: can i change your screen name Christian?

BiteMe: Sure… if i can change urs

PerfectPrincess: deal

_BiteMe has signed out_

_PerfectPrincess has signed out_

RozasDimka: i like pie

EddieLikesTacos: SO DO I LETS BOOGIE!!!

RozasDimka: oh so he can say boogie… but i cant

TheRussiansGirl: yep… u've got that Dimi

RozasDimka: Dimitri… i don't like dimi

KeeledOver: Who wants to sing the Banana song?

EddieLikesTacos: um nobody

_PerfectPrincess has signed in as 2sexy4words _

_BiteMe has signed in as SexyFireBoy _

2sexy4words: hi

SexyFireBoy: hi ppl…

KeeledOver: they're worse then rose and Dimka

RozasDimka: i agree.

TheRussiansGirl: Hey!

RozasDimka: they weren't insulting us roza

_IamAnAss has signed in as TotalSexyMan _

TotalSexyMan: I like this 1

TheRussiansGirl: *barfs*

2sexy4words: *laughs*

RozasDimka: *raises eyebrow*

KeeledOver: rotflmao

EddieLikesTacos: ?

RozasDimka: rolling on the floor laughing my a$$ off.

EddieLikesTacos: hehehehehehe o

_Nuts4Dimka has signed in_

RozasDimka: um who are u?

_Roseredblood has signed in_

Roseredblood: some random fan girl I made up to chase u around

Nuts4Dimka: DIMITRI!!! OMG I LUV YOU!!!!! *kisses Dimitri*

RozasDimka: ewww you're a short old smelly lady! (AN: no offense to short old smelly laides)

TheRussiansGirl: hehehehehehehehehehe i hired her…

RozasDimka: why?

TheRussiansGirl: i wuz bord

SexyFireBoy: hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe im hyper.

2sexy4words: i put something in his drink

KeeledOver: i like tacos

EddieLikesTacos: HIHIHIHIHI I LOVE TACOS!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡soɔɐʇ ǝʌol ı

**Hi everyone! By the way is EddieLikesTacos already used by someone else? I'm not sure if it is or not, if it is sorry for using it! I'll change it in the next chapter, by the way so****ɔɐʇ****ǝʌ****ol ı is I love Tacos upside down. I did that on fliptext. net. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, you probably will have trouble reviewing this chapter, sorry if you do! **

_Everyone has signed in_

EddieLikesTacos: so is that fangirl chasing Dimitri around still?

RozasDimka: *gulp* yes

Nuts4Dimka: OMG OMG OMG I'M IN YOUR ACTUAL CHATROOM DIMKA!! OMG

TheRussiansGirl: hehehehehehehehehe this is funny.

RozasDimka: it isn't 4 me

2sexy4words: ya but it is for us. so who cares if it's fun 4 u?

SexyFireBoy: she's worse then tasha wuz

TotalSexyMan: *shudder* I had 2 use a toilet plunger

RozasDimka: ?

TotalSexyMan: to get rid of Tasha

KeeledOver: I really like toast

EddieLikesTacos: THAT GIVES ME A GREAT IDEA FOR A NEW SCREENAME!! THX MASE!!

_EddieLikesTacos has signed out_

G_Hathaway: wat ru stupid kids doing

RozasDimka: im an adult

TheRussiansGirl: mooom what ru doing here?

G_Hathaway: headmistress Kirova wants me to supervise you on the internet.

SexyFireBoy: this is my chance to get back at rose… hehehe hey G_Hathaway?

G_Hathaway: yes Mr. Ozera?

SexyFireBoy: u no Rose and Dimitri?

G_Hathaway: ya… wat about them?

RozasDimka: ummmm hes delusional CRAZY HE NEEDS TO BE PUT OUT OF HIS MISARY!

TheRussiansGirl: *holds knife up* I'll do that!

2sexy4words: ROSE!

G_Hathaway: no he isn't… we're in the same room.

TotalSexyMan: This is gonna b good.

TheRussiansGirl: *holds up knife* I could put u out of ur misery 2 adrian.

TotalSexyMan: *gulps*

SexyFireBoy: ANYWAY DIMITRI AND ROSE ARE IN LOVE… GO CHECK THE CABIN THAT TASHA OZERA. STAYS IN!!! U WILL FIND INTERESTING THINGS!!!!!!

_EddieLikesTacos has signed in as EddieDoesntLikeTacosHeLikesToast_

EddieDoesntLikeTacosHeLikesToast: wad I miss?

TotalSexyMan: like wat interesting things

RozasDimka: i will kill u Christian

EddieDoesntLikeTacosHeLikesToast: am i interrupting something?

RozasDimka: um… no u wont there is nothing in the cabin…

TheRussiansGirl: Nope! none at all

RozasDimka: forget it

TheRussiansGirl: ya, listen to Dim—Guardian Belikov… he's rite.

RozasDimka: YEP ALWAYS RITE!!

G_Hathaway: ill go see that 4 myself thx u rosemarie… if i find anything u guys r dead

RozasDimka: um… ill come with u!

G_Hathaway: do u have keys?

RozasDimka: ummmmm yeshhhh and the boggie monster lives in that cabin,,, so ill have 2 go in… to make sure u don't get… eaten

G_Hathaway: ill be fine GB… don't worry about me.

RozasDimka: ru sure…?

G_Hathaway: completely

TheRussiansGirl: oh ****

G_Hathaway: rosemarie… which Russian's girl are you?

TheRussiansGirl: um… Alexi Romanov's…

SexyFireBoy: hes dead.

TheRussiansGirl: sooooo? so is Michael Jackson… and incase ur wondrin dimitri isn't Russian hes…

RozasDimka: GERMAN! **(AN: No offense to German ppl) **

TheRussiansGirl: YESH! HES GERMAN! NOT RUSSIAN! WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK HES RUSSIAN

RozasDimka: YES WAT WOULD MAKE U THINK DAT?

G_Hathaway: So whose Russian girl are u? and don't say alexi hes dead rose.

KeeledOver: so am i

TheRussiansGirl: UM… MONK GREGORY RASPUTION!

_*Long silence*_

RozasDimka: sooo who likes shrimp?

_TheBOSS has signed in _

TheBOSS: I LIKE SHRIMP GUARDIAN BELIKOV!!! I REALLY LIKE SHRIMP!!!!!

TheBOSS: SHRIMP SHRIMP SHRIMPITY SHRIP!!!!!!

TheBOSS: SHRIMP!!!!!!!!

_TheBOSS has signed out_

KeeledOver: …

SexyFireBoy: …

TheRussiansGirl: …

2sexy4words: …

EddieDoesntLikeTacosHeLikesToast: …

G_Hathaway: …

RozasDimka: that was weird.

G_Hathaway: ill go check the cabin now.

G_Hathaway has signed out

RozasDimka: aww shit.

TheRussiansGirl: FOLLOW HER!!!

*Twenty minutes later*

G_Hathaway: I'm back! And G_Belikov I would like to talk to you.

RozasDimka: About?

G_Hathaway: Why I found a box of condoms in the cabin

RozasDimka: um… those really aren't mine…

G_Hathaway: Then why do the actual Condoms have your name on them?

RozasDimka: im not pathetic enough to get condoms with my name on them.

G_Hathaway: WELL… I'D LIKE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT RELATIONS WITH MY DAUGHTER!

_G_Hathaway has signed out_

RozasDimka: im screwed

TheRussiansGirl: we didn't use condoms… were dhampir's..

RozasDimka: exactly, therefore they aren't mine.

SexyFireBoy: WAHAHAHAHAA

RozasDimka: OHHHH SHITT CALLTHE POLICE! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SJSDJKHSADJHKDSAHJDBRHH

_RozasDimka has been disconnected,_

TheRussiansGirl: ? Christian what's with the evil laugh?

SexyFireBoy: i put dose condoms there… i had them sent to me with dimitri's name on them, just to get back at him wahahaha!

TotalSexyMan: Where?

SexyFireBoy:

TotalSexyMan: I AM SO GOING ON THAT WEBSITE!

_TotalSexyMan has signed off_

SexyFireBoy: WAIT FOR ME!!!!!

_SexyFireBoy has signed off_

2sexy4words and TheRussiansGirl: *look at each other, sigh* BOYS!

_2sexy4words and TheRussiansGirl have signed off._


	12. Chapter 12

**.A.N.**

**Okay… sorry about not updating in like ever! I've been busy with other stories… sorry! Just so everyone knows, all my stories, except **_**Someday we'll Know**_** (also known as **_**Also a Lie**_**) which is a **_**Vampire Academy**_** fanfiction (most of you probably know that) and **_**By the Sympathy of Venus' Doves**_** (a **_**Titanic**_** story) are postponed so I will not be updating:**

**Until I've finished one of the two stories that I've been working on. Then I'll start working on one of those (obviously). But I need to know which one that you want me to work on most; I put a poll on my profile, vote for one, please!**

**The website that Christian went to was **_**name your condoms dot com**_** I entered it as a real website… so fanfiction didn't let it show up. Also, Eddie's new name is Eddie doesn't like tacos he likes toast. Sorry that didn't show up!**

**Enjoy another chapter of **_**Vampire Academy MSN**_

**~RozaRedbird~**

RozasDimka: Dimitri

TheRussiansGirl: Rose

2sexy4words: Lissa

SexyFireBoy: Christian

TotalSexyMan: Adrian

KeeledOver: Mason

G_Hathaway: Janine Hathaway

: Eddie

TheBOSS: Kirova

**and INTRODUCING! **

SpiritSult: Avery

BurningSexyUp: Ralf

RedHotSex: Jesse

DoIbreakDaLaw: Abe

GetRidofStrigoiBodies: Sydney

_RozasDimka has signed in  
TotalSexyMan has signed in  
2sexy4words has signed in  
TheRussiansGirl has signed in  
SexyFireBoy has signed in  
KeeledOver has signed in  
G_Hathaway has signed in  
has signed in  
DoIbreakDaLaw has signed in_

RozasDimka: 

DoIbreakDaLaw: Rose?

TheRussiansGirl: yh?

DoIbreakDaLaw: what's with Dimitri?

TheRussiansGirl: Mom is bashing his head into the keyboard

RozasDimka: ,ki

DoIbreakDaLaw: oh *shrugs*

2sexy4words: aren't u ppl concerned?

DoIbreakDaLaw and TheRussiansGirl: Nope.

SexyFireBoy: Heh… she hates him… G_Hathaway I mean, not rose, rose did it with dimitri

TheRussiansGirl: 3…2…1… GO!

DoIbreakDaLaw: WAIT JANINE I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!

_DoIbreakDaLaw has signed out to help G_Hathaway beat the crap out of RozasDimka_

TheRussiansGirl: Oh yh smart Christian… smart…

_RedHotSex has signed in_

RedHotSex: heyyy rosie babes…

TheRussiansGirl: hey jackass

RedHotSex: ur da jackass

TheRussiansGirl: is that the best u could think of

RedHotSex: yes

TheRussiansGirl: rite…

_RedHotSex has lost interest and signed out_

TotalSexyMan: jeash… and i thought i wuz bad at pickup lines…

TheRussiansGirl: u r

2sexy4words: jesses just worse

TotalSexyMan: atleast im not being beaten up by roses mom and dad

SexyFireBoy: hes got a point

TheRussiansGirl: is it a little evil of me to not b concerned about Dimka?

Everyone: Yes

TheRussiansGirl: hes a fully trained guardian… he'll be fine.

SexyFireBoy: so is ur mom

RozasDimka: IsadlsjdalkjAMdfkhsdkfhDEAD

TheRussiansGirl: aww crap

G_Hathaway: DIMITRI FEEL THE BURN FEEL IT!

SexyFireBoy: Okay… rose ur mom is crazyyyyy

2sexy4words: yh…

KeeledOver: sigh… dead world internet sucks

TheRussiansGirl: More then bella's wifi?

KeeledOver: wayyy worse.

TheRussiansGirl: jeash that sux

KeeledOver: ur tellin me

RozasDimka: Roza… call an ambulance.

TheRussiansGirl: wow you typed an actual sentence… isn't my mom still bashing your head in.

RozasDimka: no… her and ur dad saw each other and went into the bathroom…

TotalSexyMan: lol

RozasDimka: theres a lot of bumping goin on…

TheRussiansGirl: DIMTIRI u idiot… take the chance! RUN TO MY ROOM!

RozasDimka: ? why not Christians? theyd expect that i wuz there.

TheRussiansGirl: i wanna go bumpity too!

RozasDimka: I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND

_RozasDimka has signed out_

TheRussiansGirl: Christian? where did u put dose condoms?

SexyFireBoy: u don't need them ur dhampirs…

TheRussiansGirl: i want condoms with dimitris name on them dammit!

SexyFireBoy: i put a packet in ur closet

TheRussiansGirl: *hugs Christian* thx! :)

SexyFireBoy: *sigh* get off of me Hathaway

TheRussiansGirl: sry :p

SexyFireBoy: *shrugs*

TheRussiansGirl: ohhh hi dimka *kisses*

TheRussiansGirl: hi roza *kisses back*

TheRussainsGirl: in the closet? rite Christian?

SexyFireBoy: *nods*

TheRussiansGirl: kk cyall

Everyone: bibi

_TheRussiansGirl has signed out_

2sexy4words: Christian… roses mom and abe… rose and dimitri…

SexyFireBoy: ill meet u in the church attic!

2sexy4words: sounds good to me!

_2sexy4words and SexyFireBoy have signed out_

TotalSexyMan: well…were the only ones left…

: nope! ive got a date with Kirova

KeeledOver and TotalSexyMan: EWWWWW

: u guys didn't no she works corners? yeash…

_ has signed out_

TotalSexyMan: well… im gonna go masturbate to "Seventeen"

KeeledOver: ur a creep

TotalSexyMan: yh but im ur creep!

KeeledOver: *sigh* im gonna go… i have dead things to take care of

TotalSexyMan: cya!

_KeeledOver and TotalSexyMan has signed out_


End file.
